Dispensers for gasoline and other fuels are undergoing many advances in technology. For example, modern dispensers are electrically connected to computing devices that enable a customer to pay for the fuel at the dispenser itself. To receive a payment from the customer, many modern fuel dispensers utilize a credit/debit card device that includes a card reader, a keypad, and a small, inexpensive liquid crystal display that readily displays numerals and a limited amount of text.
The small display associated with a credit/debit card device are ideally suited to display messages such as "INSERT CARD" and "REMOVE CARD QUICKLY" to assist the customer in using the card reader. These messages are effective because the display is located near the card reader, and the instructions for operating the card reader are relatively simple. Furthermore, when not being used to operate the card reader, these displays can display short textual messages such as "GOOD MORNING".
However, once the payment has been received, the short textual messages are only modestly effective in communicating with the customer due to several drawbacks. For one, the messages are generic for use throughout the day and night. Therefore, the "GOOD MORNING" message described above is inappropriate for much of the day. In addition, the messages are not easily modified by a typical store clerk. Most store clerks have access to a computing device, such as a point-of-sale ("POS") controller, for controlling the dispenser. However, the expertise required to use the POS controller to change the messages appearing on the display is relatively high. Therefore, the "GOOD MORNING" message described above can not be simply converted to "GOOD AFTERNOON" at an appropriate time.
Another drawback with the display is that the messages shown thereon are relatively boring and unprofessional-looking. The "look" of a display is important because it needs to keep the customer's attention in order to be effective. An alternative to this drawback is to provide video display units with the fuel dispenser to display full motion video and graphic commercials. However, this solution is too expensive for many applications. Furthermore, this solution does not solve the generic-ness and difficulty in modification drawbacks discussed above.
Therefore, what is needed is a graphics interface that provides some level of control over the timing of the messages.
Furthermore, what is needed is a graphics interface that allows individual stores to easily modify and rearrange the messages.
Furthermore, what is needed is a graphics interface that provides interesting and professional-looking messages, without being too expensive.